In the field of electrical circuit design, the operation of the circuit may be defined using assertions which define transitions of various output signals of the circuit is created.
Generally, since it is unlikely that a complete set of assertions can be defined prior to design of the circuit, designers use some type of a support tool. Commonly, a support tool displays a signal name when detecting a signal name that is not covered in the assertions, or a support tool in which a coverage degree (coverage) of the assertions is obtained and displayed based on the signal name.
Even in the case where the support tools are used, there may be missing assertions are not detected, or a situation where a designer is not aware of missing assertions.